battle_of_the_grounded_dungeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Greed
"Greed" is a series of BOTGD 2 oneshots written on DATE. Summary a summary of the thread's events here, including spoilers and important plot details. Check the Order of Threads to see if the thread you are placing already has a summary, to make less work for yourself. Full Text 1048 It was deathly silent. Purgatory reeked of nothing and everything. It was freezing cold. Wet. Dark. Dead. Weak. Destroyed. Nothing. That was where she ended up. That was where she stayed. 1059 scratch. 3,928 days. scratch. 3,929. scratch. 3,930. She felt it fold. Barely. Still she felt it. 1066 It folded again. The same place. The same time. scratch. 13,756. 1069 Again. At the same point. She sat up. It’s been 14,800 days. It happens at the same point… 1070 Again. It folded. scratch. She mustered every bit of her essence, her being that was left, and spread herself thin. Find anything, any connection, any power that was left within her. Just a little! I need it! Just one…bit…of…! Click. Aha. There you are, sweetheart. _ Hey, nerd. You recorded that one wrong. “Hmm? Oh yeah, you’re right,” Hunter looked over his file again, jotting down notes beside patient names, “Thanks, Eir.” Yeah, yeah. How would you ever survive without me. “I wouldn’t,” he laughed out loud. He placed the files away and stretched in his seat. The light from the candle flickered across his work space, sheets of parchment and ink scattered across. “Literally, you’ve saved me countless of times in the years you decided to stay here.” Ugh, it’s been far too long. Can’t believe I have to rely on a kid like you to survive.''Hunter could feel Eir rolling her eyes, but he knew it was all in jest. After leaving Hel’s Bunker and settling the peace treaty, Hunter and his family settled into their daily routines. Eir kept complaining about wanting world domination and power, but even the little deity was happy and content in the village of Yrus. It has been a peaceful, past 24 years. ''Hey. Did you hear that? Eir suddenly interrupted his thoughts. There’s something… “Huh? What?” Shhh! She violently hushed him. Something’s… here… Hunter stood from his chair, looking around his room. He was alone. The stars twinkled outside, and the wind rustled the trees. He was still alone… but he felt unsettled. He walked cautiously to the middle of the room, “Eir…” scratch. Hunter whirled around, and suddenly felt a jolt, and an incredible pain in his chest. He looked down and saw a pale, glistening arm protruding from him. Oddly, there was not a drop of blood anywhere. “Gah–” he choked, grabbing the arm, and followed it up with his eyes until it settled on cold, grey ones, and a sickly, beautiful face. She sneered at him hatefully, and twisted her arm. “Hello there, darlings.” _ Akkey was sitting on the porch with her sister and her nieces, enjoying the breeze that the night air brought over the lake to them, when they heard a clatter from Hunter’s work room. “What the…” Akkey and Maya glanced at each other, wondering what was going on. Then Hunter cried out, “Gah–!” Akkey burst into action, grabbing her sword as she ran towards his room, Iona close behind. “Hunter!” She flung the door open, and what she found made her heart drop. In front of her was the doctor’s limp form, held up at the arm by a tall, regal woman. She was once beautiful, but now her beautiful hair hung in wispy strands down her back, her skin cold and clammy, her face covered in splotches and marks. But her eyes… her eyes stayed the same; the same cold, grey eyes that pierced through Akkey like a murderous arrow, just as it had 25 years ago. The woman’s free hand was glowing with something; one could only make out a faint seal surrounding it. She turned at the girls’ entrance, and creepily smiled at them before swallowing the odd ball of light whole. She licked her lips, and shuddered as the power coursed through her. A bit of colour had come back to her cheeks, and she grinned towards Akkey. “Rabbit.” Akkey held her sword out towards the woman, blocking any way for Iona, Aria, or Maya to go through. “What do you want… Frigga.” “Oh, darling,” Frigga said in a familiar, sickeningly sweet tone. She stepped towards the girls, dragging Hunter with her, “It’s been far too long since we last met! Is it not common for humans to visit friends?” Akkey backed up, protecting the Lindholms, into the living room as Frigga menacingly walked towards them. She remained silent, keep her sword pointed towards the intruding goddess. She eyed the kitchen out of the corner of her eye. She needed access to water, and quick. Frigga sighed, finally dropping Hunter’s body to the ground, “You humans have no humour sometimes. I try to be friendly, and what do I get? This!” “Just… let Hunter go, and tell us what you want.” Akkey hissed. “Oh, alright, sweetheart.” Frigga ran a hand through her hair, grimacing as she did, “As you know… your brave, wonderful goddess Hel won Ragnarok all those years ago. Killed my husband, my children, Fenrir–” her eyes flashed gleefully as Akkey tensed at the mention of the wolf, “I was fortunate enough to survive… but what is the point of being alive if you’re left to rot in Purgatory?” She shook her head and started pacing the room, stepping over Hunter, “I am now powerless, soulless, and alone. Not a way for a goddess to live!” Frigga turned towards the girls, eyeing them carefully. Her eyes passed over each one; Iona, towering above everyone with her bunny ears, stance ready to fight; Aria, hugging her mother behind Iona and Akkey, staring at her father’s limp form on the ground; and Maya… Maya sat in her wheelchair, holding the goddess’ gaze, unblinking and determined. “Definitely not. But see, something happened!” she continued, clapping her hands together in excitement, “And I can finally regain my power again! I can live! I can go to Asgard once more!” “So why don’t you?” Akkey barked. She had no time for long winded stories. Frigga came up to her in a flash of light, unnervingly close. Her eyes bore into Akkey’s, sharp finger nails grazing her neck gently, “Do NOT. Interrupt me, darling.” she straightened herself and stepped away, continuing, “There is a way for me to return, but I cannot do it alone. I need my dolls, my Eirs… but they’re all gone. Except…” Frigga dropped to her knee and caressed Hunter’s cold cheek, “Except his.” She stood, her hand glowing once more, but smaller, fainter. No seal floated above it, “I have taken Eir out of Hunter, and assimilating her into me has given me some of my power back, However, at the same time that I took her… I also took his soul.” she smiled at them, “Oopsie!” Frigga brought a fingernail up to the soul and poked it. A small crack rang through the air, and Hunter’s body jerked. You were never really safe from me… ''“If you want it back, safe and sound… if you want the doctor to live… I need you to find someone for me.” ''Before it happens again. Akkey opened her mouth in protest, but Frigga held up a finger in warning, “Find this man, bring him to me, and Hunter Lindholm will live.“ Quickly… Before it folds again. “Do we have a deal?” Akkey pressed her lips in a hard line. Not. Again. How did she even manage to get his soul? We can’t do this again-! She felt a hand touch her back gently, assuredly. She turned and saw Maya gazing at her with tears in her eyes, but still determined. She gave a slight nod. We don’t have a choice right now. The part-nix sighed and squared her shoulders before lowering her sword and staring straight at Frigga, “Alright. Who is it that we have to find?” Frigga smiled, and closed her hand, tucking away Hunter’s soul safely, “His name is Yun Milae, a goat half breed.” Then with a flash, she disappeared. _ Akkey pulled her cloak around her with a grunt. The night sky twinkled above her silently, but she felt like she was being suffocated. She turned around, and surveyed the people looking at her expectantly. “So…” she began before faltering for a moment. She cleared her throat, “So… I’ll be off. I’ll look for this man, Yun Milae. I’ll start with the surrounding half breed villages; I can get around quickly with the portals. I’ll go through all of South first.” She came up to Maya, who was sitting by the front door, looking very worried. Behind her laid the prone figure of Hunter on the couch. Akkey placed a hand on her shoulder, gripping it carefully, “The girls… the girls will head for Lake of Yale, near Central. I can’t portal there myself, so you two would have to meet up with Father. You should be able to find him there easily, explain the situation to him, and cover more ground.” They stayed there in tense silence for a few minutes. Maya finally spoke in a quiet voice, “Is this really the only way?” “Mom…” “Does Aria really have to go with you?” “Mommy…” Aria said in a small voice, “You know Iona will get lost without me.” “But, to go near Central…!” Maya grabbed Akkey’s hand tightly, tears in her eyes, “Central! Akkey…” She knelt down to her sister’s eye level, “I know… I know!” She sighed, and pulled her nieces in for a hug, “I know… but we need Father. We need to do this quickly. This… this is the best way.” I have to talk to Hel and get to the bottom of this, too… Maya embraced them very tightly, “I’ll stay with Hunter. All of you… all of you. Get home safe.” Iona and Aria nodded, and Akkey responded, “Don’t worry. We will.” Category:Events Category:BOTGD 2 Category:Frigga Category:Hunter Lindholm Category:Eir Category:Maya Lindholm Category:Iona Lindholm Category:Aria Lindholm